


feel the heat (even if you cant)

by reality_ruins_dreams



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Genderswap, Hand Cuffs, Pegging, Smut, Top Harry, cross dressing, girl!Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_ruins_dreams/pseuds/reality_ruins_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck Harry. Yes. I want you to fuck me baby. Fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk. Fuck me so hard that people will ask questions and I’ll just blush, because how will I be able to tell them that I’m walking funny because my girlfriend fucked me. Yes,” He hissed in Harry’s ear before he bit down on Harry’s bottom lip, making them both moan. </p>
<p>Or the one where Harry is a girl and fucks Louis into the mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel the heat (even if you cant)

Harry and Louis' sex life had never been vanilla, but lately Harry was feeling like something was missing. Nothing major, something Harry had wanted to do to Louis for a very long time; something she needed to do. Since Harry had always been curious about what it would be like to have a dick; what it would be like to fuck people with it, to fuck Louis.

Harry dreams about it sometimes… what it would feel like to wank off, to feel Louis tight heat around her dick. She’d wake up in the middle of the night, horny and desperate with Louis sleeping soundly beside her; no idea how much turmoil Harry was in.  
The thing is; Louis has always been open to trying new things with Harry. But she wasn’t so sure that he’d be so into this. After all Louis wasn’t gay, why would he want something up his arse?

So Harry came to the conclusion that she wouldn’t tell Louis, wouldn’t tell him how desperate she was for this, how much she wanted a cock and wanted to feel Louis around it. Yeah, telling Louis was a no go.

~~

It had been two days since Harry had last thought about- well, it. She’d hardly let Louis touch her and she knew he was going to ask her what was up, eventually.  
Harry was currently in the kitchen making Louis favorite lunch, ham and cheese sandwiches with the crusts cut off, fruit salad and milk. She jumped suddenly when she felt Louis arms wrap around her waist and squeeze lightly.

“Babe, what’s been up with you lately?” Louis breathed against Harry’s ear. His hands roamed her tummy and played with the elastic of her panties.

Harry slipped out of his arms and gave a playful smirk, “Nothing too concerning sweet.” She opened the fridge and grabbed an apple for herself before slipping out of the room, leaving a confused boyfriend behind.

~~

Today was the day Harry was going to go out and buy the strap-on. Louis was out of town for business and the timing was perfect. She showered and changed before pulling her hair into a low pony. Her whole body was humming with excitement; she wanted Louis dressed in lingerie, handcuffed to the bed, begging for her to fuck him with her huge strap-on. She shivered to herself as she grabbed her keys and slipped out of the house for the long day of shopping ahead.

Her first stop was the lingerie boutique; Harry wanted the laciest and prettiest things for Louis. Reds and light pinks, colors that would show off his delicious tan. She also picked a pair of white stockings with ruffles and tiny bows on the top, her mouth watered at the thought of Louis in them. As she was walking up to the register with her purchases she passed by a rack full of nighties, her grin turned devilish as she picked two and continued to the counter. The lady gave her a sly grin as she rung up her items, “you’re man will love these.” All Harry could do was nod. Yes he would.

The sex shop was a little different, now Harry wasn’t innocent in anyway. But walking into the store still made her cheeks tinge a light shade of pink. She diverted her eyes from the young woman at the register as she made her way into one of the many aisles. She probably could have spent hours in the store but she was on a mission, one that she wouldn’t be deterred from. She would have everything ready for Louis as soon as he returned from his trip the next day.

Her eyes caught the sight of the strap-ons as soon as she turned the corner, with her lips shaped into a small ‘o’ she made her way up to the wall they adorned. Fingers lightly traced their length and shape until she found the perfect one. It was long and curved just right, thick but not too big. Excitement thrummed through her veins as she clutched her selection in her hands, smiling conspicuously to herself as she made her way to where she had spotted the lube earlier.

~~

Harry was home now, cuddled up in blankets on their shared bed. The purchases for tomorrow were un packaged and put away in their proper hiding places. At this point she was beginning to get nervous. What if Louis completely rejected her want for this? Could she handle it if he did? She shook the thoughts out of her head, anger taking over. She wasn’t going to think like that, Louis loved her and he had told her before, he was open to anything.

Harry grabbed her phone and brought up Louis contact information on the screen, pressing send she excitedly held the phone to her ear, giggling lightly when he answered with a cute pick up line. Harry knew at this point tomorrow would go wonderfully.

~~

Hands running through her curls was what woke her up that next day, not the alarm clock she had set promptly for 10 a.m. Harry’s eyes snapped open and she groaned when she saw Louis leaning over her, a small lovely smile on his lips.

“Hi baby.” Louis whispered softly as he gently pecked her lips.

“Louis? What time is it?” Harry pushed him back, her confusion evident.

“Well hello to you too. It’s 2 in the afternoon love, how late did you stay out last night?” Louis voice had a wounded tinge to it as he moved to the foot of the bed. Turning toward Harry, his face clear of emotion.

“I didn’t stay out late, did some shopping yesterday.” Harry crawled across the bed and into Louis lap, “I’ve got a present for you.” Her teeth grazed Louis earlobe and she felt him shudder lightly. “Follow me.” She smiled as she stepped off the bed and made her way into the bathroom where the lingerie was stashed.

“Remember when you told me that I could be open with our sex life? With our wants and needs?” She turned and faced a confused looking Louis. A smirk playing on her lips as he nodded slowly. “Well here’s the thing Louis. I want to fuck you; while you’re wearing this.” Harry handed the bag of Lingerie to Louis and then stepped back, watching carefully as he looked through it.

“Hold on,” Louis set the bag on the counter before he moved closer to Harry. “How long have you wanted this for, Harry?”

“Long enough. Weeks? Months? I’ve lost count Lou, but I know one thing for sure. I want this more than anything right now. And if you say no, I don’t know what I’ll do.” Harry was blushing now, his boldness from earlier was buried under the fear that Louis would say no.

“Fuck Harry. Yes. I want you to fuck me baby. Fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk. Fuck me so hard that people will ask questions and I’ll just blush, because how will I be able to tell them that I’m walking funny because my girlfriend _fucked_ me. Yes,” He hissed in Harry’s ear before he bit down on Harry’s bottom lip, making them both moan. Harry’s lip licked along the seam of Louis mouth, coaxing it open, her tongue slowly licked into his mouth, exploring and comforting at the same time. Working him up and slowly making the fire burn brighter.

Harry pulled back gasping for air, she grabbed the bag and pulled out the red lace panties and snow white nighty. Thrusting them into Louis hands, she grinned breathlessly.

“I’ll be waiting.” Then before Louis could say anything she exited the bathroom and pulled the door shut behind her.  
Wasting no time, she ran across the room and to the closet, pulling the strap-on from its hiding spot, her face lighting up in a grin. Finally after all this time, her fantasies were finally becoming reality.

She stripped herself down to just a tee-shirt, she adjusted the straps and slipped her legs into the loops. She pulled it up to her waist and adjusted the strap there before fastening it together. Finally! Harry giggled excitedly as she stood in front of the mirror admiring her long, thick curved cock. Her hand ran along the head in awe.

“Harry.” Louis voice was strained from across the room. Harry made eye contact with him through the mirror and smiled. She turned slowly, smiling as her eyes roamed his lingerie clad body.

“You look gorgeous baby.” She winked as she made her way to her boyfriend, standing at the foot of the bed. His hands hugged his waist self-consciously, eyes never leaving Harry’s.

“I can definitely say the same about you darling.” Louis eyes were glued to Harry’s fake cock. “I hope you bought lube, because last time I checked, we were out.”

Harry giggled, “Of course I bought some, I’m always prepared love. Now, come here.” Harry sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned Louis to him. Hitching his thighs up so he was straddling her, Harry let herself admire the beautiful boy in front of her, “gorgeous, so pretty Lou. I knew these colors would look beautiful on you.”

Louis blushed and hid his face in Harry’s neck, his breath hitched as he ground down on Harry’s leg. “Just get on with it babe, I’m so horny.”

“Shh darling.” Harry soothed him as her fingers dipped beneath the lace of his panties, seeking out his puckered hole. Her fingers smoothed over it lightly, teasing as Louis' breath caught yet again. Pulling his hands away from Louis bum, she wrapped them around his thighs instead. “Hold on.” She stood and turned, dropping Louis back onto the mattress. “Clothes off, then I want you on your knees by the headboard, hands holding onto it.” Harry gave him her commands, then disappeared to the bathroom for the handcuffs and lube.

Louis was in shock at how controlling and dominate his girlfriend could be, he was even more surprised at how turned on he was getting from it. He wanted Harry to fuck him as much as Harry wanted to. He quickly shed himself of the nighty and the panties before he positioned himself exactly how Harry had told him.

“Good boy Louis.” Harry purred in his ear making him jump. He hadn’t heard her re-enter the room, his heart was racing as he turned to look at her. “Hand please.” Harry was holding out one of her own, Louis obliged, not knowing what was going on, but he did it anyway. He felt cold metal hug his wrist and before he could stop her, his wrist was handcuffed to the headboard. Harry took hold of his other wrist and locked the other handcuff in place.

“Head down, ass up. That’s the way we like to fuck.” Harry purred before she pushed down on Louis' upper back, then spread his legs, making his ass stick out.  
Louis jumped as her hand landed a blow on his left cheek, he whimpered at the sting from it, wanting more.

“Oh. Does baby girl like that?” Another blow, this time to his right cheek, he buried his face into the pillow and moaned, letting Harry know that he liked it.  
He heard the snap of the lube bottle uncapping before he felt the coldness of Harry’s finger teasing his hole. The finger circled it lightly, a whimper crawling its way out Louis throat. Why was this so hot for him?

Harry's finger started to push past his rim, “Relax Lou. I got you.” Harry kissed his shoulder as he pushed knuckle deep. Pulling out, she pushed it back in again, this time a different angle. Looking for that spot she’d read about all those times. Louis hissed at the uncomfortable feeling before Harrys finger grazed something that made his back arch and eyes clench shut.

“Oh-h,” He moaned shakily as Harry’s finger brushed over it again. “Harry more. ‘nother finger. Please.” He begged, pushing his arse back, he wanted to feel it again.

Harry pulled his finger out before plunging back in with the second finger. Louis moaned long and low, his arms pulling him up only so he could slump against the headboard. Harry’s fingers scissored him open enough so she could add the third. “So tight, Lou,” she breathed against his shoulder as she added another finger opening him up as well as she could.

“No more, ‘m ready baby. Please, I need it.” Louis voice was wrecked already, it was so good, everything was just so good.

“You sure Lou?” Harry ran her hand down his spine as he nodded, pulling her fingers out she wiped them on the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube again.  
She made sure she slicked her cock up good enough before lining up with his hole. Rubbing the head against Louis' entrance, Harry started to push in.  
Louis cried out, a mixture of pain and pleasure as she continued to push past the ring of muscle. Louis eyes welled with tears, “so full,” He whispered brokenly once Harry was seated all the way inside of him. “Go. Start now, before I combust. Please Harry.” Harry obeyed pulling out slowly before plunging back in making Louis moan a broken, “g-od, yes!” He began to push back on her cock as she rocked into him, hands clutching at his hips as she pounded his ass, giving Louis what he asked for.

“So clo-“ Louis broke off as Harry wrapped her arm around his waist, gripping his leaking dick in her hand. Using Louis pre come Harry sped up his hand pumping him along to every thrust.

“Harry, Harr-“ Louis came with a loud shout, his mouth open wide and forehead scrunched up. After a few more thrusts Harry slowed, and carefully pulled out. She grabbed the keys to the handcuffs and unlocked them, Louis hands falling to the mattress beside his limp body.

“Louis baby, you alright?” Harry ran her hands through his short hair and kissed his mouth softly.

“Nugh.” Louis eyelashes fluttered, he smiled slightly and Harry stifled a giggle. She rolled off the bed, gently moving about the room, undoing the straps for the strap-on and putting on a pair of Louis' boxer shorts. She let their new sex toy stay on the ground as she crawled back into bed and wrapped herself around her boyfriend.

“Love you, Lou.” She kissed his temple softly before she closed her own eyes. She was just beginning to doze off when she heard Louis' whispered reply.

“Love you too, Harry.”

~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading!  
> You can send me promts on Tumblr >>http://hzzrds.tumblr.com/  
> Thank you to my babes Lottie for Beta-ing.


End file.
